


Playing the Game

by FadingThroughNebulae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gambling, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, One British boi, POV First Person, Poker, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingThroughNebulae/pseuds/FadingThroughNebulae
Summary: Luxord aims to perfect his poker skills, but one nobody has other plans.*One shot in three parts.**Set before the events of Castle Oblivion.{On Hold; Not Abandoned}
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Playing the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me taking a break from my usual angsty drama with my first fic from Luxord's POV. If any of my readers are waiting for updates on my other two WIPs, don't fret. They're coming. Thank you for reading all the same.

Axel bested me at cards again last week. Something about his manner of bluffing reveals to me that he cheats, his strategy unintelligent and far too predictable in its repetition, but I'm not entirely certain. I’ve seen him lose to Marluxia in the past, with the latter throwing down his cards in a fashion that sent petals flying as he took up his winnings with upmost glee. Yet, there's always something hinted at in Axel's smile when he loses, as if some unsaid rule plants itself within his mind, and he's waiting for the right moment to introduce it. He says not a word during these short moments however, either electing for another game or leaving with empty pockets.

I won against Axel once, months after I first joined the Organization. It was right after I finished learning the true nature of our group's common interests, alongside the traits of each member, gaining intel on everyone either through missions or my slapdash poker games. Before I challenged him, I had bet with several of the others, with Lexaeus taking his loss the hardest. He refused to speak to me for the entirety of the week.

Axel however, has improved since I last claimed victory, suggesting better now at non-existent cards in his hand. Last week, he beat me with a full house, rendering my own skills far below mediocre. So, either he has perfected the skill of slipping cards up his sleeves, or I have declined in my own skill of properly reading one's bluff. I refuse to believe the latter notion. I could not have possibly lost my touch _that_ much. I observed him and Roxas playing against each other just yesterday, and Roxas unveiled a straight flush. Axel applauded him, and yet I am curious if he let the youth win. Perhaps luck truly _was_ just in the cards for the young chap.

Today, chance presented me with a new opportunity. Axel approached me with the prospect of a late-night poker game, and I accepted outright, if only in aim to renew my sense of pride and prove that I have not sunk to the bottom rung.

"Let's have the others join as well," he said to me.

Something in his expression made me hesitate, though I couldn't place it as he stared at me. "Which ones?" I said.

"Everyone we can," he said, waving a hand back over his shoulder as he exited the room.

So, it was settled then. We traversed through the castle, gathering members for our evening competition. Larxene and Marluxia eagerly agreed when asked, and the five others joined us. Vexen declined, claiming he had research to do, muttering something about frivolousness as he strode off. We knew better than to invite Saix or the Superior, both who would immediately disapprove of such misuse of time and resources. Roxas, not too confident in his own card-playing abilities, only desired to sit and watch, possibly hoping to witness Axel make a clean sweep. Xion, who I had yet to see express any talent in poker, but I assumed received a few insights from her two close friends, voiced her exhaustion. She still opted to stay with Roxas when he announced his need to observe. 

At nine sharp, we prepared the grey area for our little event. Demyx provided a wealth of snacks, arranging them on a thin table to the side- popcorn, chips, various candies, pretzels, and soda- while the rest of us gathered around the large, round table. Xigbar stared across the stack of cards, his yellow eye surveying me.

"You all sure this is the best idea?"

Axel sat down beside me, reclining with one elbow propped on the back of his chair. "You got anything better to do?" he said, gesturing to the air.

Larxene yanked out the seat between Xigbar and Marluxia with great force. I couldn't hide my wincing expression as it grated across the floor. She leaned on the table. "If we don't get started now, then we'll certainly get caught if they come around later."

Zexion spoke up near Lexaeus, his mouth half-covered by his knuckles. His hair swung in his face as he spoke. "Indeed. Perhaps we should begin, instead of debating."

I reached for the large deck in the center of the table, shuffling then as I spoke. "How right you are. Everyone is here, and the two commandants are nowhere to be seen. Shall we?"

Not soon after the game commenced, Demyx folded. "Aw, man. You dealt me a bad deck."

"I most certainly did not," I said, scoffing at the suggestion. I clung to my cards, keeping them to my chest.

He tossed his hands up in the air. "Whatever. This is dumb." Demyx scooted out of his seat, and wandered over to the armchair behind me.

He summoned his sitar, slowly strumming out soft notes. Xion, dropping off more by the minute, listened to him play while she curled up on the nearby couch. Larxene glared at Demyx as he picked at the cords, her right eye twitching. Then she produced her hand. The rest of us let out sounds of frustration and disbelief as she collected her earnings from her four of a kind. Perhaps I _was_ slipping. _I'll win the next round_.

Roxas lingered around the table, taking mental notes of how each of us played. He stuck near Axel the most, watching the latter shift his cards about in his hand. I snuck a few side glances, watching Axel's eyes roam around the table, calculating. The faint glow of the growing heart-shaped moon shone through the large window next to him, illuminating his hair in an unearthly pale light. Xigbar took the next win. I cursed under my breath.

Larxene scowled. "Now, _that's_ not possible. How did you-"

"It's called 'bluffing,' sweetheart," he laughed as he pulled the bets towards him. "Looks like you could use some work."

"How _dare_ you. And you," she glared across the table at me, jabbing a finger through the air. "You probably helped him. I see you over there, swinging your deck around. What are you, sending Morse?" Her cheeks reddened as she raised her voice.

"I don't know what you could possibly be referring to," I said, adjusting my cards. "Perhaps Lady Luck does not owe you any favors."

She became snippier, hollering at me from across the table as lightning surged through her body. I myself also began to unravel with thoughts of further failure. I began to yell back before Axel came to my defense.

"Give it a rest, Larxene," he said before she struck me with one of her knives. "You _had_ your turn in the victory chair." He taunted her with a shake of his head, wearing a small smile that suggested pity.

"Indeed. Some of us are trying to think. We could go without your impertinence," Xaldin said.

"Hmph." She slouched back in her chair with her arms crossed, snatching up every card I passed to her over the vast tabletop, the scowl still fixed to her face. 

Larxene and Xigbar cleaned out all the munny we had, both raking in around fifty each. Mere pocket change. They refused to negotiate for it to be won back, so then the junk appeared as we placed our new bets. We as nobodies frequently had very little to toss into the pot, but that did not stop us from trying. Quite a stubborn lot, we were.

Marluxia put in some prized ivy seeds, Larxene with sour hard candy, and Xaldin with a packet of protein powder no winner would even know what to do with. Xigbar came forth with the sleeping mask someone gave to him as a gag gift at the secret santa gathering last year, Zexion produced a blank pocket notebook, and Lexaeus pitched in a box of half eaten chocolate.

Axel, interestingly, threw in the silver key chain that I'd seen him carry around everywhere, like some essential, lifesaving item he dare not be caught without. It formed the silhouette of the sun setting beneath a few ocean waves. One day, after watching him remove it again and again from his coat pocket while we completed a mission together, I finally decided to inquire what it was.

"A gift," he said to me, not raising his gaze. "Roxas and Xion thought it fit my tastes."

His tastes? _I wonder._ The trinket was an odd prize indeed, one I'd never imagine him to own. For the remainder of the mission, his fingers continued to trace the metal outline, a habit that became more ritualistic the more often he took it out after each enemy was slain.

I felt Roxas stiffen next to me as he watched Axel place the gift among the tiny heap of useless garbage in the center of the table. I put in one of my lucky pairs of dice.

"Someone explain to me again why we're trying to win this mountain of trash? Is there something we want to prove?" Larxene said with her nose buried in her deck.

"Just go with it," someone told her. I didn't see who it was as I focused on the two face cards that stared back at me from my hands.

"You can always leave," Xigbar said, laughing with his usual sly grin.

Lexaeus told everyone to shut up, beads of perspiration forming over his brow. After a few more times around the group, Axel claimed victory with a full house.

Before I could vocally express my frustration, Xaldin slammed his cards on the table with an open palm. "This thing is rigged!" He tore out of his chair, departing for his room.

"What's his problem?" Larxene said. She reached behind her and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the side table.

I left my seat for a moment to fetch some taffy chews from the spread of snacks, my fingers pressed to the bridge of my nose as I considered how many times I just lost. _How could I have fallen so far? Three times in one night? Impossible._

Xigbar addressed Axel as I swiped a soda and sat back down. "Pretty sneaky to bet your most prized possession. It's almost as if you _knew_ you were going to win."

"Nonsense. You give me too much credit." A smile slipped over Axel's face as he gathered the rest of the pile in his arms, sliding it next to him.

"What are you planning on doing with all that anyway?" Larxene said, talking with her mouth full.

Axel tapped the side of his nose. "Big secret."

"Shut up!" she snorted. "If I were you, I'd sell it. Nothing you have there is _that_ special."

Roxas met Axel's eyes, who in return offered a gentle smile. He lifted the key chain out of the stash and slipped it back into his coat pocket where it belonged. Roxas relaxed, though from what I could see, his face retained doubt as the treasure was just offered up to be reclaimed. He gave Axel a weak nod before wandering over to the chair near Xion's snoozing form, tucking his knees near his chest as he also settled in for sleep. The light _twang_ of Demyx's music filled the room as we concentrated further on our cards. I whittled away at the taffy wedged between my teeth, focusing. The candy may have been expired considering how hard it was. Zexion and Lexaeus tapped out shortly after two more games.

"There is something off about you five. Something very off indeed," Zexion said as he stood, his palms pressing into the table.

Lexaeus followed, grumbling under his breath. "Bunch of good for nothing conspirators."

"Oh, good night, you two!" Larxene waved after them as they disappeared down the hall through a corridor. "Don't let the darkness sting you on the way out!" She swiveled back to us, scanning her deck. "Good riddance." She lifted her head then, a devious smile on her face. "Now we can really raise the stakes, right?"

I met her cold eyes, but could not discern her motives. I hesitated. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," she began, lowering her cards face up. I blinked, recognizing that not only did she desire to start a new game, but she would have beat my hand. _Blast_. She leaned forward, her arms crossing on the table. "Perhaps we should change our bets. I doubt you have any more trash on you that you'd like to pawn off on us." She cocked her head, sneering.

"What are you going on about?" Xigbar looked at her. "It doesn't sound like you plan on playing fair."

"You claim to think I play fair?" she said, returning his stare.

"Heh, as if." Xigbar laid down his own hand now. My brow creased further. _Again. I lost again_. 

Larxene turned back to me. "So how 'bout it then?"

"If everyone else approves. I'm not the head of this. Again, what are your suggestions?" I said as I gestured to her.

"You sure _aren't_ in charge with a streak like that, loser," she said, laughing at me. My jaw tightened into a scowl. Smiling with a hand to her chin, she said, "I might have a few ideas."

"I have one."

I snapped my attention to Axel. He folded his arms as he leaned back, tucking his deck under his elbow. The white and gray corners peeked out from under the black coat. 

"You?" Larxene's eyes widened, then she tossed a hand in his direction. "What idea could you have that could _possibly_ be fun?"

His eyes narrowed, the side of his mouth upturning. "If you're so eager in knowing, how much are you willing to give?"

Larxene blinked, her eyes glazing over. "What are you-?"

His gaze then focused over to Marluxia as he spoke. "I propose something similar to Larxene's suggestion on the matter of bets."

"Really? And that would be what?" Marluxia almost smirked as he displayed his cards up too. I froze as I examined his deck.

Axel leaned forward, and revealed his hand, fanning it out on the table. My mouth dropped open, then I chucked down my own deck, cards flying as I released a short, bitter yell. _Blast it all_. 

Larxene gave an airy laugh as she took in each upturned card. "Well, well." Axel had held five of a kind, with aces. _A winning hand. I swore I removed the Joker card._ _How absolutely foolish_.

Marluxia looked at Axel's hand, then up at him, his face a blank stare.

"I believe a 'congratulations' should be coming up, huh?" Xigbar said, chuckling to himself with his hand running over his face.

Axel continued, lacing his fingers together. "I say we bet something... non-tangible."

"Meaning what?" I looked at him, my expression no longer as cross as it was defeated. _Five of a kind. Luck had abandoned me._

He didn't meet my face, his gaze instead still fixed to Marluxia. He uttered one word, and then Demyx struck a wrong chord in the echoing silence.

"Information."


End file.
